


A Family Affair

by reddie_enthusiast



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Teen Peter Parker, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddie_enthusiast/pseuds/reddie_enthusiast
Summary: My take on the Field Trip to Stark Industries trope! Featuring Superhusbands and their cute son, Peter :^)





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Steve/Tony. If anything is ooc, it's because I'm new at this. I haven't written any other chapters yet because I want to see the how this one goes first! Let me know in the comments!

In retrospect, Peter should’ve known that his life had been going too well recently. He was well overdue for some bad luck. He didn’t just have regular bad luck though, he had Parker Luck, Rogers Luck and Stark Luck, so he was basically doomed from the beginning of his life. Everything had been going so well for him too. He had gotten together with MJ (finally) and he just finished building the Millenium Falcon with Ned. Everything with Spider-man had been going great as well; he and Tony had been creating new web shooters in the lab and now he didn’t run out of web fluid as easily. Peter was perfectly content, until he learnt about the Decathlon field trip.

“Alright, you guys need to get your permission forms in by Thursday if you want to go to Stark Industries on Friday, so don’t forget them!” Mr. Harrington said as he handed the pink permission slips to the team after practice that day.

Obviously, Peter had not been paying attention, because he did a double take as soon as he saw the location of the field trip on the sheet. “Wait, what?!”

Flash smirked before turning towards Peter, “Stark Industries! I hope we meet Tony Stark! I’m definitely going to get an internship with him.” He leaned in closer to Peter, “Maybe he’ll realize what a loser his son is and he’ll adopt me instead.”

Peter frowned at Flash’s words. Even though he knew they didn’t mean anything, they still struck a chord inside Peter. He felt something touch his hand, and he turned to see it was Ned. Ned had an excited look on his face; Peter knew it was because of the field trip. Even though Ned was over all the time, the awe never really left.

“Don’t listen to him, Peter,” Ned whispered as they headed out the door, “ The field trip is going to be so awesome, and Flash will look like an idiot! We’ll get to see all the cool Avengers stuff!”

“Ned, you were there yesterday,” Peter said while rolling his eyes.

“That doesn’t make it any less cool!”

_ Yeah, cool _ , Peter thought. _ This is going to be cool _.

***

Peter crawled into Happy’s awaiting car, slumping into the seat. He rested his head in his hands and groaned, wincing when he realized how loud it was. Happy was sure to ask questions now.

Not even a beat later (and to no surprise), “You okay back there, kid?” Happy asked, voice laced with concern.

He may as well just come clean now, maybe Happy would be able to help him. “Do you think I could skip a field trip without letting Dads know?”

Happy thought for a second before replying, “No. They would definitely find out. Why?”  


“My Decathlon team is going on a field trip to the worst possible place ever.”

“It can’t be that bad. Where are you going?”

“Stark Industries! And it’s going to be the worst! My own goddamn house!”

Happy made eye contact with Peter in the mirror and then burst out laughing, “Oh god, kid! I want to come. Tony is going to embarrass you so much! I hope Steve shows up too!”

“This is not a laughing matter, Happy! It’s going to be the worst!”

Despite Peter’s protests, Happy continued to chuckle, especially when Peter crossed his arms and slumped back into his seat with a pout adorable enough to rival a puppy. He was still smiling when they pulled up to the Tower.

“Bye, Peter. Don’t forget to get your permission slip signed!”

***

Luckily, neither of his dads were in the penthouse when he got home from school. He threw his backpack next to the couch haphazardly before collapsing onto the plush cushions. He was always exhausted after Decathlon practice. He would go patrol after dinner; right now he just needed a long nap.

“FRIDAY? Play Brooklyn Nine-Nine Season 3 Episode 12.”

“Of course, Peter.”

He didn’t even make it past the cold open before he fell asleep.

***

Peter was startled awake by Steve rocking his shoulder softly. He shot up and assumed a fighting position with his hands, ready to strike.

Steve stepped back quickly to avoid getting punched accidentally, holding his hands up to show his innocence, “Woah there, buckaroo, it’s just me.”

Peter immediately softened, “Sorry Papa, you scared me.”

“No problem, supper’s ready. Dad made spaghetti,” he leaned forward to caress Peter’s face gently, a warm smile on his face.

He jumped up, having not eaten since right before Decathlon practice“Yes! I’m starving,” Peter looked up at his Papa again, “I’m still sorry for almost punching you.”

Steve slung an arm around his son’s shoulder, pulling him into a half hug against his chest, “You would never hurt me on purpose,” he said with a kiss to Peter’s hairline. 

Peter melted into the touch, wrapping his arms around Steve’s middle as they awkwardly walked into the kitchen. They separated and took their spots at the dining table to indulge in a family dinner. It wasn’t often that they could all eat together. There was always something going on at SHIELD or SI, so when the opportunity arises, either Steve or Tony would cook and the small family would sit together. On special occasions, the entire team would gather, pulling chairs up so they could all eat together. But tonight, it was just the three of them because the majority of the team was out on a mission.

“Ah, bambino! You’re awake!” his dad said happily.

“Hey dad, how was work?”

“It was boring, as always. If Pepper tells you about the meetings we went to today, I definitely _ didn’t _fall asleep, okay?” he brought the last dish over while he talked.

Peter giggled before turning to his other dad, “How was your day, papa?”

“Eh, I didn’t do much. Mostly just sparring and stuff with the new SHIELD trainees. I swear, some of them are just a couple of twigs, but maybe they have potential. Was school okay?”

“School was… school. Nothing exciting. Nothing new.”

Peter must have said the last part way too fast because both the older men looked at him with a quizzical look in their eyes. Peter scratched the back of his neck before dishing up some noodles and grabbing a piece of garlic bread, taking a bite to avoid any questions that would probably come his way. His plan worked, because both of his fathers started getting their own food. Peter had to stop himself from sighing with relief.

“Tony, you’ll never guess who I saw today at the cafe!” Peter’s papa exclaimed.

His dad looked at Steve with a fondness in his eyes, “If it’s someone I don’t actually know, you just think I know, I might lose my mind.”

“Agent Galaga! You remember him, don’t you?’

“No way! From our first mission?”

Peter was confused, “Who’s Agent Galaga?”

“He’s from our very first mission together, in 2012. This dumbas-”

“Language!”

“Will you ever get over that, Tony? Anyways, when Dad was on the ship with Fury and Uncle Bruce and all of them, there was this agent up there, playing Galaga! Right in front of superheroes, and his boss! It was so funny, Peter, Dad was so mad.”

Peter paused his eating to giggle at the story. He loved hearing about things that his dads went through in what he called “the olden days.” All three men continued to eat in silence. Peter was almost finished his food when his dad spoke again.

“Oh, Peter, I signed your permission slip from today. Should be an exciting field trip, don’t you think?” Tony said with a mischievous grin. 

Peter whipped to face his dad with wide eyes, nearly choking on his food and falling out of the chair. “How did you find out about that!?”

“Maybe don’t leave your backpack in the middle of the living room, unzipped, if you’re trying to be secretive about stuff. Did you really think me or Pops wouldn’t find out one way or another?”

Steve was quietly laughing, staying out of the conversation.

“Wha- I-I-I’m not going if you’re going to be there! I’m boycotting field trips now!”  


“Nuh-uh-uh. You are going to the field trip, and if you try to get out of it by not turning in the permission slip, I’ll call the school and make you go myself,” Tony rubbed his hands together, grinning, “This should be fun, don’t you think, Steve?”

“Oh definitely,” Steve got up, planting a kiss on Peter’s forehead (he rubbed it off in mock embarrassment) as he grabbed his plate and kissing Tony hastily while grabbing his, “Do you know what kind of cookies your classmates like?”

“Nope! That’s not happening! You are not coming!” 

“I should just make chocolate chip. What’s your opinion, Tony?”

“Chocolate chip is a favourite of many. Oh! We should get Rhodey here too, it can be a family affair! He’s not on that mission so he shouldn’t be busy.”

Peter groaned and left the room after rubbing his hands over his face. He swore his dads could read his mind, because just seconds before he was going to slam his door he heard:

“Slam that door and I’m shipping you to Mama Rhodes’ house!”

He winced and shut his door with less force than he had intended to do earlier but not without hearing his Pops’ light laughter as it throughout the house.

_ This field trip is going to suck. _

  


**Author's Note:**

> give me feedback!


End file.
